greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern: The Animated Series
History Green Lantern: The Animated Series is an American computer animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern starring Josh Keaton and it was Created by Bruce Timm. The series is set to air on Cartoon Network, as part of their "DC Nation" television block. A one hour sneak peek aired on November 11, 2011 while the official premiere of the series is slated to air in spring 2012. A special screening of the first episode was shown at New York Comic Con 2011 on October 15, 2011. The series is the first independent television series based on Green Lantern, rather than having the Green Lanterns make guest appearances or share a plot with different superheroes. A Total of 26 Episodes have been ordered for The First Season. Development Phil Kent, chairman and CEO of Time Warner's Turner Networks unit, originally announced that Green Lantern: The Animated Series would be a part of Cartoon Network's original programming. A preview of the show was featured at the 2010 New York Comic Con featuring test footage, characters and story description, and art work. Bruce Timm, who produced the entire DC Animated Universe, also announced at New York Comic Con that he'd be producing the show. A total of 26 Episodes had been ordered for the First Season. By the time of New York Comic Con, thirteen had already been planned, and five had already been recorded. The series is not intended to be an origin story, due to Warner Brothers already releasing a film based on the characters' origin. The series is the first television series by Bruce Timm to be rendered using CG. Green Lantern: The Animated Series is also the first time Green Lantern has been rendered in CG. The producers have confirmed that it was requested that the character Sinestro not be used. The producers also confirmed that if the series was a hit, other Lanterns like Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner and John Stewart might be introduced. Plot First Season The First Series focuses on the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, and his fellow warrior ally, Kilowog in their battle against the series' main antagonists, the Red Lantern Corps, led by the villain Atrocitus, and The Manhunters. Atrocitus, seeking revenge on The Guardians of the Universe for destroying his home planet, leads the Red Lantern Corps on a quest of vengeance against the worlds and the Green Lantern Corps of "Frontier Space". Carol Ferris, Salaak, The Guardians of the Universe, Saint Walker, Zilius Zox and an anti-hero Razer serve as supporting characters in the Series. In the second half of the first season, Hal Jordan returns home to Earth to find people have moved on without Hal Jordan, test pilot and Green Lantern. Evidence of Manhunters on Earth force Hal to return to Oa to report the problem, which becomes an even larger issue to the Guardians of the Universe. Characters Heroes *Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan **Kilowog **Aya **Guy Gardner **Salaak **Chaselon **Ch'p **John Stewart **Tomar Re **Shyir Rev **M'Ten **Iolande **Dulok **Mogo **Tauverus **Guardians of the Universe ***Appa Ali Apsa ***Sayd *Red Lantern Corps **Razer *Blue Lantern Corps **Saint Walker **Ganthet Villains *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus **Zilius Zox **Skallox **Bleez **Veon **Loran **Ragnar *Manhunters *Weaponers of Qward *Spider Guild **Myglom *Orange Lantern Corps **Larfleeze *Star Sapphires **Queen Aga'po **Ghia'ta **Galia *Thanagarians **Bumpy *General Zartok *Drusa *Grood *The Dessembula Other Characters *Carol Ferris *Biara Rev *Amala Rev *Illana *Captain Goray *Khotak *Lef *Yarlee *Tila Episodes Season One #"Beware My Power: Part-1" #"Beware My Power: Part-2" #"Razer's Edge" #"Into The Abyss" #"Heir Apparent" #"Lost Planet" #"Reckoning" #"Fear Itself" #"In Love and War" #"Regime Change" #"Flight Club" #"Invasion" #"Homecoming" #"The New Guy" #"Reboot" #"Steam Lantern" #"Blue Hope" #"Prisoner of Sinestro" #"Loss" #"Cold Fury" #"Babel" #"Love is A Battlefield" #"Larfleeze" #"Scarred" #"Ranx" #"Dark Matter" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Green Lantern The Animated Series: Volume 1 Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1724587/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Wiki Category:Green Lantern: The Animated Series